Bliss
by hansolofan
Summary: How do Indy/Marion's relationship continue after Raiders, in USA? Do they get together again? Indy/Marion, read and review!


**Rated strong T/not so severe M for language and rape scene (incomplete, and not all that graphic, so yeah)**

**i wrote this ages ago, last year i think, but never felt the inspiration to post it. so tell me what you guys think!**

**Review!**

* * *

__

Now this is bliss.

Marion gyrated to the lively music booming from the sophisticated stereo system (for that time), the bright strobes occasionally illuminating her in the crowd of sweaty, skimpily-dressed people pressed up tight against her. The man dancing next to her that appeared so interested and attracted to her slipped his arm around her waist, his arm brushing against bare, smooth skin; feeling it tingle, she smiled prettily up at him. He actually looked pretty good, compared to the usual crowd here, with bleached tips to his dark brown hair, playful eyes, a wonderful smile.

'You look great, babe.' He leaned down to whisper in her ear in that husky voice of his, and she strained to hear him over the din. A low-cut halter top struggled to cover as much skin as possible, coupled with an outrageously short skirt and stilettos, with dangly earring, it all made her look good, undeniably, but also slutty. However Marion had come to a point where she didn't give a damn what others thought of her.

_I miss Indy. _The thought struck her suddenly, bringing with it a sharp pang of pain. She closed her eyes, trying to immerse herself in the music, determined not to think down that path again. _I can live without Indy. No use thinking about him; it's not gonna help anyway._ She let out a gasp of shock as the man slid his hand under her skirt and probed there, grazing her thigh.

Waves of nausea crashed over her and she pushed him away clumsily, stumbling in her hells. He backed away, smiling. 'Whoa, easy there…'

'I don't feel good.' She lied, shaking her head emphatically as she clutched her handbag to her. Turning around, she hurriedly pushed her way through the crowd, the man following close behind her, shouting. Distressed, she burst out into the cool night—or was it morning? She gasped, taking big gulps of the fresh crisp air. The man laid a hand awkwardly on her shoulder, starting to speak in concern, but backing away, she barely heard him as she struggled to regain her composure.

The man's voice rang loudly in her ears as he repeated. 'listen, I'm sorry, can I have your number?' he pleaded. She glanced around desperately for a way out of this, but he took her in his arms and caressed her, nuzzling her neck. '

She felt that sensation again, like she was sinking slowly but surely into the dark depths, struggling frantically, but unable to break free…mustering all her strength, she shoved him off and ran, tottering precariously across the sidewalk. She ran through the quiet, deserted streets, her heels thumping against the cement pavement. She slowed down when she was sure he had been left behind.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ She asked herself that question as she leaned against the crumbling brick wall, catching her breath; but she knew the answer all too clearly. _I might go out every night, hook up with guys occasionally, but I never ever get what I want. It's been 12 years that I've known him, but somehow I never get that goddamn Indiana Jones._

She kicked at the loose gravel bitterly. _I'm lonely here in New York, that's the stark, harsh truth. When I came here with Indy, I thought that although I had left all my friends, everything I had back in Nepal, I still had him. But I was wrong. _She remembered at first, their relationship had been very passionate, exceedingly so, with each of them seemingly never to get enough of each other, spending entire days together.

Marion stared down her shoes morosely. _Then real life kicked in. I should have known. _He went back to his job, teaching and researching long hours in the university, and she bought an apartment upon refusing his invitation to live with him. As they were absorbed into paving their own careers, living their own lives, the initial passion and fervour of their relationship diminished gradually; lunch dates became rare; clandestine passionate meetings in his office an occasional affair. It eventually went to the point where they didn't contact each other anymore. Countless times Marion had stared at the phone, willing herself to just pick it up and call him, but she couldn't bring herself to. He was too busy, he didn't care, she didn't deserve him.

_It doesn't matter, I can live without him. _She used to repeat that like a mantra to herself, whenever she felt dejected (which turned out to be pretty often) or missed him terribly (even more frequent), at times like this. And although occasionally it did work and distract her, but deep inside her, she was still thinking of him, missing him, loving him.

_That's right. I'm in love with this enigmatic man I've known almost all my life, that somehow I can never get. _

With an audible sigh of resignation, she heaved herself off her perch, and trudged ahead down the road, her shoes scuffing against the gravel noisily. She was unable to banish the image of Indy from her head…his handsome, chiselled features, dark hazel eyes, unruly brown hair, his fit (in more ways than one) and absolutely gorgeous physique…his deep, gentle voice…the way his eyes crinkled at the edges when he smiled…the way his hair flopped forward onto this face when he laughed…

Then someone grabbed her arm roughly and she jumped in fright. The person yanked her forward and into a random alley and she let out a piercing scream of terror, twisting her head around to look at him. It was the man from the club. She yelled as she flailed and struggled to get out of his ice-like grip, horrified as he smirked in amusement. 'Bastard! Urgh, you dirty, slimy-' she yelled. He pinned her against the wall by her shoulders calmly, and clamped his hand over her mouth.

'Mmmghf!'

'Okay. Listen, babe, you scream, I'll kill you. You keep quiet and do as I say, I'll let you go, get it?'

She nodded her head frantically, eyes wide, her heart palpitating painfully in her chest. Tentatively, he haltingly removed his hand, while murmuring soothingly, 'that's right, very good, don't make a sound.'

She seriously considered socking him, but that would make things decidedly worse, she realized. 'what do you want?' she croaked desperately, her voice thick with tears. His eyes glinted maliciously and she trembled under his grip.

'You and I, we're gonna have a good time here, okay? I'll be very gentle, you don't have to worry.' He leered at her menacingly, staring at her with naked lust. Marion felt sick. _Yes, holding me down is entirely gentle. Ohh, why the hell didn't I just agree to go with him then run away on the way? Goddamn it! _She screamed, struggling violently, trying to escape.

He drew out a gun and Marion stiffened and froze, searching his face with fear. 'Okay, I'll give you a chance. But if you let out another noise, I will shoot you.' Marion stared down the barrel of his pistol and nodded numbly.

He shifted his gun to his other hand and held it to her temple. She flinched her heart pounded in her chest, and she stared at him pleadingly, but he ignored her. He clumsily undid her top, and it fell to the floor. In protest Marion reached out for it, while trying to cover herself, but he glared at her warningly, and pulled back the safety of the gun. Marion shuddered with repulsion as his hand caressed her, fondled her all over, tears pooling in her eyes.

Just like before, he slid his hand under her skirt. Marion shivered, closing her eyes with dread, feeling filthy all over, dirty where he touched her. _The gun better not go off by accident…maybe later when he isn't aware I'll grab it. _He reached for the waistband, and Marion let out a gasp, closing her eyes as the tears ran down her cheek, ashamed at herself for her cowardice, but suddenly he froze. Her eyes flew open in relief.

'Let her go.' Another man stood, silhouetted in the narrow passage. Surreptitiously she twisted away from his fingers, trying to stifle her sobs.

The man snarled, gripping her bare shoulder possessively, little red rifts appearing there. 'find your own chick, loser.'

'Nahh…' he stepped closer, and Marion's heart skipped a beat as he stared right into her eyes. 'She's mine.'

Aside from the embarrassment of him seeing her in this state of undress and pathetically being taken advantage of, Marion felt a thrill of pleasure spark in her, and she couldn't suppress a smile.

The man snorted and turned his attention back to her. His face darkened as he noted the gleeful expression on her face and seething, he stroke out at her face. Marion yelped as her 

face stung, but before she could respond he ripped her skirt off roughly, seemingly to lose all abandon as his arms roamed over her. Marion screamed, breathing heavily, gripping a ledge near her. _Where is that idiot Jones now when I need him!_

Then the man was dragged backwards, and she sank to the floor, pulling up her skirt hurriedly, gulping as Indiana Jones punched the man, kicked him in the stomach, and finally flung him further into the alley, where he collided with a cluster of dustbins, and fell limply onto the floor, his gun lying beside him, forgotten. Marion swiped her tears away, picking up her top, stunned. He had dealt with that man, with a ferocity she had never seen before.

He strode towards her, and she stared in apprehension. 'Jesus, Marion, are you okay?'

She tried to nod, but she felt a surge of tears as she remembered how he had touched her, how dirty she felt. Indy bent behind her and helped her do up her top, brushing his fingers casually against her neck. She quietened down as he took her in his arms, stroked her soothingly as she clung to him and sobbed into his chest. _Oh gosh I've missed him so much…_

He pulled away abruptly. 'what the fuck are you doing out here at 4am dressed like this?' he demanded angrily.

In a rather cheeky mood Marion debated responding with a 'waiting for you to come and fuck me', but decided on retorting, 'What the fuck are you doing?'

He crouched down near her, his face close to her tear-streaked one. 'it's none of your business. It's not safe for you to walk her alone so late okay, especially when you're dressed like a fucking slut.'

'how I'm dressed is none of your business, especially if you're the one who conveniently forgot all about me when I was no longer needed.' She replied hotly, with unbridled rage. 'Do you have any idea how I feel? Now that you've-'

He cut her off with a gentle kiss on her lips. She stared into his eyes, opening her mouth to speak, but he kissed her again, taking her face in his hands, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She hesitated, then deepened it, pressing herself against him. His fingers danced lightly across her bare back as he wrapped his arms around her.

He pulled away, both of them breathing heavily. 'Wait.' He cut her off when she opened her mouth to speak again, a look of great indignance on her face. 'I have it figured out now, sweetheart.' He whispered into her ear. 'I'm really sorry for what I did. Honestly.' He trailed a line of kisses down her tear-stained cheeks, continuing to murmur as she closed her eyes in pleasure, 'I've missed you, I can't stand it without you.' He nuzzled her earlobe, which he happened to know was her greatest weakness, and that belief was confirmed as she stiffened and moaned softly.

_No. I can't let this happen again._

'No,' she insisted, breaking away, pushing him back. 'Thank you very much for helping me, I really appreciate it, but now I must be going.' _That's good, Marion. Firm and brisk. _

He reached for her hand, reeling in shock that he was about to lose her once again. 'Marion, listen to me. I-'

She shook her head vehemently. 'No, Indy, I've had enough of that.' She said softly. 'Now, if you'll excu-' he grabbed her roughly and crushed his lips against hers, cutting her off. She was stunned, and didn't react as his lips moved against her. It felt different, really good, the way he was kissing her, it was passionate, and somehow, it felt as if he was pouring all his love for her into it. Mmm. She really could get used to this. Hesitantly, she wound her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. 'Marion..' he murmured, as she tangled her hands into his hair and pulled him even nearer, wanting, craving more.

When they pulled apart, it was as if all the tension between them had dissipated. 'See,' Indy muttered, leaning his forehead against hers, 'you don't actually want to leave, do you?' Marion opened her mouth to protest, but he continued loudly, 'Marion, I know I've been a complete asshole all these times. But really, I know now, I know that I love you.' He swallowed; somehow he doubted this would ever come easy to him, much less with someone he felt for so much. He laced his fingers in hers in the dark slowly, unable to see her expression. 'And I know it might be too hard to ask, but I really wish you'll forgive me eventually.'

Marion felt his fingers, rough and warm, pressed tightly against hers. He sounded sincere enough, but was she foolish enough to let the same thing happen for the third time?

'Please, Marion, I promise I won't let you down.' This really was a side Marion never knew there was to him, she thought as he pleaded, as if it really meant the world to him. Then in a split second, she made up her mind, and slowly slipped her hand out of his grasp, sensing his despair as he reached for her, but she wrapped it around his back and rested her head on his shoulder. He exhaled, and tenderly wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

'Indy, i've always loved you.' Marion raised her head to gaze up at him, then she kissed him lightly on his lips and pulled away, Indy, grinning, pulled her to him, and their lips met again, this time more passionately as she pressed herself tightly against him and he ran his hands down her back. They had finally discovered themselves, and their love for each other, and it was a realization truly worthy of celebration.

Marion sighed as he nuzzled her neck. _Mmm. Now this…this must be bliss._

* * *

**it was due to all you lovely reviewers for my other stories that i decided to type this out and post it (: thankeww soo much!**

**Reviews! do tell me what you think, i remember i thought this was pretty bad, that;'s why i didn't post it earlier. so yes, review! and you will be loved!**


End file.
